Zhen Luo
Zhen Luo (Chinese: 甄洛, other name: Zhen Mi, 甄宓) (923 WT--885WT-), formally Empress Wenzhao (文昭皇后, literally, "the civil and diligent empress") was the first wife of Cao Wei's first emperor, Cao Pi - although she was never empress while she was alive. She was posthumously honored as an empress because her son Cao Rui later became emperor. She was a Weaver though rarely used her powers. Her essence currently wanders around the waterways of China. History Born to the powerful warrior Zhen Yi, Zhen Luo lost her father at a young age. Despite this, her family maintained much of its wealth and could afford to give her a proper education. As she grew older she was considered a beauty by her peers. Her beauty was due to her excess amount of hakukon, however, because her body could not handle it without proper training she was quite frail and was easily injured. Despite this, she assisted in . Her beauty and kindness was heard of by Yuan Xi, son of the warlord Yuan Shao, who sent messengers to propose to her for him. Her mother demanded she wed Yuan Xi although Luo disliked Xi as he was greedy and unkind. She was a loyal wife nevertheless, but she still wished for someone to rescue her from her position. She generally had little to do and so began training herself to utilize her hakukon. After Yuan Shao was defeated by Cao Cao, ruler of Wei, at the Battle of Guan Du in 202, his kingdom was put into chaos as his sons fought to control his land. Cao Cao used their rivalry to put an end to the Yuan clan. Though Yuan Xi was still alive at the time, Luo was found by Cao Cao's son, Cao Pi. He was enamored by her and demanded she leave Yuan Xi and marry him. Luo felt anyone would be better than Xi and so gladly accepted. She then went on to assist her husband in several battles before realizing she was pregnant. She gave birth to Cao Rui later that year. One of Cao Pi's concubines, Guo Nüwang, was also a Weaver. After Wei had risen to power as the ruling kingdom of China, she became jealous of the love Cao Pi had for Luo, Nüwang began to spread rumors that Cao Rui was actually Yuan Xi's son. Cao Pi did not believe these rumors and began to dislike Guo. She then angrily attacked Luo and broke her arm. Nüwang was to be punished for her actions by beheading, but she cast a Mameimu on Cao Pi and stopped it. She controlled him and forced him to love her instead of Luo. This effectively made her ruler of China, using Cao Pi as a puppet. She eventually decided to take revenge on Luo and made Cao Pi tell Luo to commit suicide. However, Lady Zhen did not actually commit suicide- she instead gathered that her husband had been controlled by his concubine, knowing she was a Weaver as well. She told one of her attendants to carry the knife she would stab herself with to Cao Pi as proof she had killed herself. She took the knife and right before she stabbed herself, she extracted her mind from her body with a unique Madō and placed it in the knife. The Madō allowed her to project her essence from the knife in a ghostlike form and communicate with others. However, the illusion was too great for her to break without her physical form and so committed herself to instead tell her son the truth about Guo. After Rui became the emperor, he forced Guo to commit suicide just as she had made Luo. However, in a fit of rage before she committed the deed, Guo threw the knife containing Luo's essence into a river. To this day, it is said Luo assists travelers lost along Chinese rivers in finding their way. She also has gained a knowledge of the powers she could have had and would gladly teach a Weaver who could prove their virtue to her. Abilities *'Chaotic Mind': Zhen Luo had a unique form of madou. It essentially allowed her to transfer her soul and mind from her body into another person's body. Once inside the other's body, she would fight for control inside of a "mental dimension". In this dimension, the owner of the body had all of their capabilities they possessed in reality. Luo, on the other hand, was able to shoot balls of searing energy at foes. Upon the foe's defeat, their mind and soul would be destroyed and Zhen Luo would have control of their body. Her body would become like a ragdoll, mindless and emotionless but still living. Upon exiting the controlled body, it would perish and she'd return to her old body. While it never happened except once or twice while she was still learning to use it, if she were to be defeated, her soul and mind would be shot back into her body and she'd fall unconscious. She was also able to transfer her mind and soul to an inanimate object. However, if she did, she would be unable to return to her old body and so it would die. However, she could project her "essence" from the object to communicate with living beings. Thus, she essentially became a ghost. *'Intelligence': While not a genius by any means, she was a very intelligent woman, able to piece together clues to come up with the truth. This may be due to being taught as a man would in her time. *'Illusion Expulsion': Zhen Luo was also extremely skilled with shattering illusory madou using her hakukon. Category:Characters Category:Weavers